The Laboratory of Molecular Technology (LMT) at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) - Frederick is an integrated, high-throughput molecular biology laboratory focusing on the development of genetics, genomics, and proteomics technologies together with associated laboratory automation systems, data analysis, and information management tools. A primary goal of LMT is to develop integrated strategies, using multiple technology platforms, that maximize the value of clinical samples and lead to the identification of pathways/ genes/gene products involved in the development of disease and the assembly of genetic or expression profiles (both mRNA and protein) for the identification of prognostic and diagnostic indicators. LMT is unique in that a variety of novel and highly advanced genomics/proteomics technology platforms are currently being utilized, integrated, and developed under a single laboratory director. This organizational structure allows for the integration of platforms, elimination of platform redundancy, and cooperative platform usage. Having a diverse set of groups working in close proximity provides the additional advantage of stimulating creative solutions and technological innovation. LMT offers its advanced technologies to the NCI and NIH communities via collaboration, contracts and services provided by its service laboratories as follows and further described in [unreadable]LMT Services.[unreadable] [unreadable] DNA Sequencing and Automation Laboratory [unreadable] Molecular Diagnostics Laboratory [unreadable] Affymetrix and Agilent Microarray Laboratory [unreadable] Oligonucleotide Synthesis Laboratory [unreadable] Bioinformatics and Software Development Laboratory [unreadable] Genomics Laboratory [unreadable] Quantitative PCR Laboratory